1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to air motors, and more particularly, to an air motor which operates for extended periods of time by means of a high pressure compressed air supply and by recirculating the air, whose pressure initially drops during impingement against the impeller of the multi-impeller shaft assembly.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Attempts have been made to employ air available at relatively high velocity and/or pressure as a means for inducing rotation of a multi-vane impeller or the like fixed to a shaft by means of an air nozzle which discharges the compressed air at a relatively high velocity against the impeller blade to rotate the impeller and the shaft upon which the impeller is mounted. The problem with known machines of this type is that once the air impacts the impeller blading, that air is normally discharged to the atmosphere or otherwise wasted.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved high velocity spiral air motor in which air at relatively high pressure is injected through one or more air nozzles against the impeller blades of an associated impeller for driving the impeller and its support shaft at a relatively high velocity, and wherein that air after impingement is re-introduced to the air mozzle and re-used to impart additional rotative force to the impeller in successive cycles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high velocity spiral air motor of this type which employs concentric sealed cylindrical casings to define an outer, high pressure air storage chamber and an internal chamber within which the impellers are mounted with the output shaft extending coaxially and rotatably mounted by the concentric closed cylindrical casings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved high velocity, spiral air motor which employs a plurality of inductor tubes as the air nozzles for the spiral air motor, wherein the expansion of air from the high pressure air storage chamber through a nozzle at high velocity induces the flow of low pressure air from the inner cylindrical casing which acts as a low pressure air accumulator chamber for common impingement of air from both sources against the impeller blades to effect by recirculation of air the improved efficiency and extended operation of the air motor.